


Hometown

by whereyoustand



Series: Will's Friend Otis [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: Will goes home to take care of himself but re-lives the worst memories possible.Will's Friend Otis pt 3





	Hometown

Fans were nagging, desperate to know what happened to their favourite YouTuber. They were trying to find answers through everyone. Friends, family, even those who were barely connected to Will. Everyone was tight lipped. Alex had tweeted about it, "_Will's not feeling to great at the moment. His next videos are pre recorded so after the last one, he won't be posting until he's better. Don't be a prick, he'll post when he's ready_."

Will knew the fans were desperate. His heart broke when he read a message from his friends whilst the taxi made its way to his parents' home.

-

**Stephen Try Hard**

Hey mate, I know shit's tough but your tougher. You've dealt with me, this should be a walk in the park. Text me if you need anything.

**James Marriott**

gonna send you some memes to make you laugh during your recovery. one for every day your gone. xoxoxoxo

[A picture of Jesus Shrek is sent. It makes Will snort with laughter.]

**Alex Earns 50k**

Can't wait for you to come back, George is annoying on his own :( Get better soon x

**Small man George**

I'm gonna guess everyone has written hearty messages yeah? Get better soon I guess 💜

**Gee**

Flat is lonely without you... You're getting better everyday! xxx

**JJ**

I know we're not besties but if you wanted to talk about whatever is going on I'm here ❤

**Laurence**

What is life without a few challenges along the way? You don't have to face then alone. Everyone has your back, none of us are leaving you to deal with this x

**Big Boy Brian**

We don't really do heart to hearts but I've got your back whenever you need us

-

Will paid the driver and collected his stuff. He pulled his suitcase, backpack on his shoulders, a pillow under one armpit, whilst he walked Otis to the front of his childhood home.

His mum quickly ran out and hugged him. "Oh honey I'm so glad you're home!" She beamed despite the circumstances. Will knew so it wasn't to trigger anything. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Will almost cried. His mum shushed him and pulled away. She smiled sweetly before looking down at Otis.

"Now this lovely boy must be Otis!" She bent down and started stroking Otis.

"I bought his dog bed if you don't like him on the sheets." Will rambled. "I also bought my pillow, a little reminder of London. I also bought his bowls and food and toys. I didn't even think about Darcey and-"

"Honey, you're my son; not my house guest. He can sleep on the sheets. How about you unpack and I'll make us some tea?"

Will nodded before taking his stuff up to his room. He opened the door and sighed contently. Nothing had changed. The walls were still a light blue and all his old football posters were plastered on the wall. He placed the dog bed on the floor and let go of Otis so he could explore the room. Will put the pillow on the bed. He immediately started putting his clothes in the wardrobe.

A knock at the door startled him. He turned to see his mum holding Darcey by a lead.

"I figured it'd be best if they'd get introduced." She said. Will nodded and held onto Otis' lead as he walked him over to the bigger dog.

After the dogs got introduced Will's mum explained that his dad was on his way home with Will's siblings. Will had simply nodded, anxious about the inevitable "talk" that was bound to happen.

Will and his mum were watching Eastenders when the rest of their family wondered through the door. Will quickly jumped up and gave them all a hug, before lying to his siblings that he was home for a break. His brother immediately asked about YouTube and all the famous people he's met.

Later, they were all sat around the table for dinner and the conversation was flowing easily. Old memories and silly stories were brought up. Will smiled at how peaceful he was at home. It wasn't until his siblings had left the dining room that it became tense.

"Will, we should talk about what's been going on." His mum had stated quietly, worried that her other children were listening in.

"We want you to talk to us." Will's dad added and it made Will feel physically sick. "We can't have a repeat of what happened when you were sixteen okay?" Will tensed.

"You promised you'd never talk about that again." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"It needs to be spoken about, Will." His dad said.

"This is different." Will stated, anger over taking him. He had made his parents promise to never talk about what happened at age sixteen.

"How do we know it's different?" His dad's voice raised a bit. "How do we know you won't try to take your own life again, Will? How do we know?" His dad yelled.

"Shut up." Will growled.

"How do we know that you won't try to jump off that bridge again? How will we know?" His dad yelled.

"I said shut up!" Will screamed, standing up suddenly. "You said you would never talk about it again!"

Otis bounded into the room and started to try and help his owner calm down by licking his leg and nudging against him. Will was shaking as he leaned down to stroke his dog.

"I'm going to bed." Will sighed. As he walked out the room he saw his siblings all stood outside. He quickly ran upstairs and got a hold of his phone before calling up James.

_"Hi, mate, everything alright?"_

"Um can I rant quickly?" Will stuttered out.

_"Of course."_

"I just got into an argument with my dad."

_"Oh."_

"He brought up what happened when I was sixteen. He yelled it and they heard. My siblings heard!" Will sobbed. "He promised to never to talk about it again."

_"Will... what happened when you were sixteen?" _

Will froze. He hadn't told any of his friends what happened, he couldn't.

_"Will?"_

"I tried to kill myself, James." Will whimpered. "I was so close to jumping off that bridge."

_"Oh, Will." _

Will flinched. "Don't pity me."

_"Will are you gonna be okay there? Or do you want to come back?" _

"I need to stay, have a break."

_"Will putting yourself in a place where you are uncomfortable, is gonna make everything ten times worse. I promise you."_

"But I can't be in London."

_"Why not?"_

"I- I don't know." Will whispered. "I thought this would help, but-"

_"Give it a few more days. If you need to come back to London and we'll look after you here. Okay?"_

"Alright." Will whispered.

_"Hey, I love you, man."_

Will swallowed the lump in his throat. "Love you too."

Will hung up and laid on the bed. He stroked Otis lightly when there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked. Slowly, his younger brother walked in. "What's up?" He sat up a little bit.

"Why are you home? I want the truth this time." His brother sighed.

"I missed you all, needed a bit of a break." Will said.

"I said the truth, Will. I saw what Alex put on Twitter. I also saw that video online of you having a panic attack." Will quickly sat up. "What's going on Will?"

Will patted a spot on his bed and his brother wondered over and sat next to Will.

"I've got anxiety. And shit's been real tough lately. Gee and Alex and all my other mates told me I needed to take a break." Will spoke quietly.

"What happened when you were sixteen? What was dad talking about?" Will's brother asked. Will felt his eyes water.

"Dad and I were talking about how, when I was sixteen, I tried to kill myself." Will stuttered.

Will was expecting questions or disgust or something bad but instead he was engulfed in a hug.

"I love you. You're my big brother and one of my best friends. Please don't leave me." His brother's voice wobbled.

"I won't. It was a long time ago anyway." Will promised and kissed the top of his brother's head. He wasn't going to kill himself but the intrusive thoughts weren't going to leave.


End file.
